


when you are young (they assume you know nothing)

by angel_in_me



Series: Céleste de Sarde [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Denial of Feelings, Gen, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Ты вовсе не обязана постоянно спасать мою шкуру, Сили, — пробормотал Константин, внезапно стушевавшись.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay & De Sardet
Series: Céleste de Sarde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896775





	when you are young (they assume you know nothing)

Де Сарде нервно вымеряла шагами коридор перед кабинетом дяди. Низкие каблучки её шёлковых туфель отбивали незамысловатый ритм, похожий на тиканье часов, вроде тех, что князю д’Орсею преподнесли в качестве дара послы Мостового Альянса.

Из-за закрытой двери кабинета не доносилось ни звука, но Селеста слишком хорошо знала, что обычно происходит за ними, чтобы поверить в то, что князь и его сын внезапно решили разрешить свой спор мирно.

— А, Зелень, я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь.

Голос учителя фехтования прокатился по пустому коридору словно раскат грома, заставив де Сарде замереть на месте.

— Курт, — коротко кивнула она, стараясь не подать виду, что он застал её врасплох. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Твой кузен не явился на тренировку, вот я и решил разузнать, куда это его занесло. И сколько лишних кругов ему придётся намотать по двору в качестве наказания, — он взглянул на дверь кабинета и едва заметно свёл брови. — Впрочем, похоже, что с наказанием разберутся и без меня.

Селеста ничего не ответила и спешно подошла к окну. Вдали, за стенами княжеского дворца виднелись столбы дыма от костров. Погибших от малихора теперь сжигали почти каждый день, хотя ещё пару месяцев назад костры жгли всего даже не каждую неделю. Больных становилось всё больше, и жителей Серены постепенно охватывала паника.

— Так что же его превосходительство учудил на этот раз? — поинтересовался Курт, небрежно прислонившись к стене у другой стороны одна.

Де Сарде перевела на него взгляд, в котором плескались отблески тревоги, разъедавшей её изнутри.

— Заявился после ночной попойки в кабаке… когда у дяди собрались остальные члены Торгового Совета.

Курт нахмурился, явно осознав, как сильно должен был взбеситься князь д’Орсей. Если что и заботило его больше, чем обогащение, так это репутация семьи. И Константин делал всё, чтобы оставить на ней как можно больше пятен. Во всяком случае, так думал князь.

— Иногда мне кажется, что у мальчишки совершенно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, — устало вздохнул Курт.

— Даже у меня порой проскальзывает подобная мысль, — едва слышно отозвалась де Сарде.

Курт удивленно посмотрел на неё. Селеста всегда горой стояла за кузена. И если ей не удавалось совсем отвести бурю княжеского гнева от Константина, то, по крайней мере, она всегда была готова смягчить удар.

— Константину очень повезло, что у него есть ты, Зелень, — серьёзно заявил учитель фехтования, окинув де Сарде внимательным взглядом, от которого она едва не зарделась. — Ему бы ещё научиться ценить твои старания.

— Он ценит, — тут же отрезала Селеста тоном, который не терпел возражений.

Если и был человек, в котором она ни на мгновение не сомневалась — это Константин, как бы это ни удивляло окружающих. Она знала, что кузен безоговорочно её любит. Как и она его. И если понадобится, он встанет на её защиту с той же безрассудной готовностью, с которой он бросался в любимые им авантюры.

Курт снова насупился и словно бы собрался что-то сказать ей в ответ, но в последний момент прикусил язык. Он любил повторять, что возится с княжескими «детишками» только ради денег, но Селеста знала, что это было не так. Иначе бы ему не приходилось бы одёргивать себя. Вот как сейчас.

— Передай кузену, что у вас будет совместная тренировка, — наконец заявил Курт, уже развернувшись, чтобы уйти. А затем добавил: — Ему будет на пользу выпустить пар.

Не дождавшись ответа, он пошёл обратно по коридору. Селеста снова осталась одна. Она вслушивалась в тяжёлые шаги Курта и звякание его доспеха, пока те не стихли вдали. С губ девушки сорвался протяжный вздох.

Внезапно резко открылась дверь, и из кабинета буквально вылетел Константин.

— Я не договорил! — послышался крик князя из комнаты.

— А мне плевать! — столь же громко отрезал Константин и с силой захлопнул дверь.

Даже не взглянув на Селесту, он пошёл прочь, полный яростного гнева, который превратил очаровательные черты его лица в страшную маску.

Де Сарде подхватила тяжёлые юбки своего бархатного платья и бросилась вслед за кузеном.

— Константин, подожди!

Он чуть замедлился, давая Селесте нагнать его, но не остановился.

— Мне надоело, что он отчитывает меня как мальчишку за то, что я не могу соответствовать его немыслимым идеалам! — Константин спускался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через одну-две ступени. Пара служанок, замешкавшихся за уборкой, в страхе вжались в перила, давая пройти разгневанному аристократу.

Константин никогда не был намеренно груб со слугами, но члены семейства д’Орсей никогда не отличались лёгким характером. Это было хорошо известно всем в Серене.

— Так не может продолжаться вечно, Станс.

Они свернули в коридор, который вёл к покоям кузена, и де Сарде уже могла представить, как он громко хлопнет дверью, упадёт на кровать и продолжит долго выговаривать всё, что он думает о собственном отце.

— Да, не может. Но разве я виноват, что я не похож на его идеального первенца, — ядовито выплюнул Константин, когда они наконец пересекли порог его покоев. — Какая жалость, что он столь рано покинул эту грешную землю, а?

Селеста и хотела бы возразить. Сказать, что князь ценит и любит его не меньше, но такая грубая ложь лишь сделала бы Константину больней. Вместо этого она перехватила руку кузена, заставив того застыть на месте, и аккуратно переплела их пальцы.

— Он скоро успокоится, — тихо сказала она. — И если хочешь, я поговорю с ним. Уверена, что он прислушается к голосу разума.

— Ты вовсе не обязана постоянно спасать мою шкуру, Сили, — пробормотал Константин, внезапно стушевавшись. Словно бы весь яростный огонь, что до того полыхал в его груди, потух подобно непостоянному пламени свечи. Он опустил взгляд, и де Сарде мягко сжала его руку, призывая снова посмотреть на неё. В его янтарных глазах плескалось нечто сродни смущению.

— Ну, а кто, если не я? — задорно хмыкнула де Сарде, надеясь приободрить кузена. И это сработало. Хотя и не совсем так, как она ожидала.

В его выразительных глазах загорелся незнакомый тёплый огонёк, которого Селесте прежде не доводилось видеть. А сам Константин едва ощутимо, почти благоговейно коснулся к метке на её лице.

Де Сарде не любила, когда к ней прикасались. Это пятно на челюсти, походившее в её представлении на зелёные разводы тины на поверхности заросшего пруда, служило вечным напоминанием того, что она была не такой, как остальные. А если что дворяне Серены не прощали, так это излишней индивидуальности. Она делала любого изгоем в приличном обществе. Ей повезло. Она была любимой племянницей князя, а потому находилась на особом положении при дворе. Но отвратительные шепотки за спиной никогда не давали ей забыть, что о ней думают на самом деле.

А сейчас… Сейчас Селеста была почти готова поверить, что метка не была чем-то чуждым и уродливым.

— Ох, счастливая моя звёздочка… — нежно прошептал Константин. — Как же мне с тобой повезло.

Его пальцы скользнули выше, к виску, у которого из прически выбился непослушный светлый локон. Константин ловким движением заправил его за ухо, и от чего-то у де Сарде перехватило дыхание.

— Станс, — только и смогла выдавить она из себя. На секунду ей показалось, что в воздухе стоит напряжение, как в грозу, за секунду до того, как небо рассечет слепящая молния.

Но тут Константин вдруг убрал ладонь от её лица, а в следующее мгновение его руки сомкнулись на её талии, и он, подняв её в воздух, закружил словно в танце.

— Ты что творишь? — воскликнула Селеста. Константин не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания и лишь сделал новый оборот вокруг себя.

— Рядом с тобой мне кажется, что мне и море по колено, — радостно воскликнул он, опустив её на землю.

Де Сарде понадобилось мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя. Она отошла от Константина на шаг и, положив одну руку на пояс, как можно более непосредственно спросила:

— Да неужели? Тогда тебя порадует новость, что Курт сегодня будет тренировать нас вместе.

Эта весть в одно мгновение убрала улыбку с лица кузена.

— О нет, тренировка, — простонал Константин.

Де Сарде едва заметно улыбнулась. Теперь он вёл себя так, как она и ожидала от него.

— Главное приведи себя в порядок. Курт не оценит, если от тебя так и будет разить кабачным пойлом.

— Это навтский ром!

Селеста в ответ лишь демонстративно поморщилась и поспешила выйти из покоев кузена, пока он не вовлёк её в очередной оживлённый спор.

Припав спиной к закрытой двери, она невольно выдохнула, чувствуя странный трепет внутри. Она не понимала, что это за чувство, сдавившее ей грудь, словно тяжелая клеть, но, по правде говоря, она и не хотела с ним разбираться.

Постояв ещё пару мгновений, де Сарде наконец взяла себя в руки и привычным уверенным шагом направилась в библиотеку. До того, как она услышала об очередной провинности кузена, Селеста собиралась взять очередной труд, упомянутый де Курсийоном на уроке дипломатии.

Всё осталось как всегда. В этом она пыталась себя убедить.

Но почему-то получалось не очень.


End file.
